Eona: An extended ending
by Berii1
Summary: Just a possible extended ending to the original story. What happens to Eona and Kygo after the war?


It has only been three mere days since the freedom of the dragons. The peace and exhilaration I felt when I had freed the dragons was short lived. In its place, a feeling of dread was slowly growing. Even now, there is restlessness in my heart.

I turned on the hard bed, staring at nothing as I willed my body to relax and rest. How long has it been since I had properly rested? I closed my eyes, remembering my joy at finding Lillia, Rilla, and Chart safe at the village when we had returned. For a brief moment, I was allowed to embrace them before I was whisked away from their warmth.

Since then, it has been nothing but strategic meetings. At every meeting, I stood by Kygo as his _Naiso_. I give advice where needed, thankful that no one ever questioned my choices or words aloud, but I could feel the unease in the air and in their eyes, I saw the accusation. I had lost the dragons that protect our land forever and with them, I had given Kygo's symbol of power.

It did not matter that Sethon was dead and there was no longer a threat to the throne. It did not matter that the dragon's return to their celestial realm meant peace and prosperity for the land. It did not even matter that the power of the dragons were weakening and would have died eventually. What mattered was that we no longer have proof of the king's power or the dragons to protect our land. And it was my fault.

Can't they see? Can't they see that everything I've done was to protect the dragons and the land? Can't they see what I've sacrificed?

Even now, I could feel a hole in my soul that was my mirror dragon. Without her, I am nothing. Without power, I am just a woman. Kygo may claim that I am his _Naiso_, but he does not see what I do in the eyes of those who serve him. My heart ached for my dragon.

Every day, in the small moments of rests that I was allowed, I would retreat into the energy world and find her, rejoicing in the fact that the memories of our past unions still lived in her eyes. I was afraid that if I did not come, she would forget, and then there would truly be nothing left.

There was some time now, perhaps...

"My lady?"

My eyes opened, and I pulled myself upright. Vida stood at the door, her body a dark silhouette against the brightness of day pouring through the opening. Upon seeing me awake, she entered and gave me a quick bow before speaking again.

"His highness requests your presence."

Kygo. My heart gave a quick lurch as I thought of him. Although I had been with him every day since the dragon's freedom, we had not been alone since that moment after the attack on the beach. My face flushed as I remembered the intimate moment we shared.

I drew my legs over the bed and back onto the ground as Vida rushed over to help me straighten my tunic and fix my hair. I smiled at her, filled with appreciation for everything she had done for me and the fact that she was one of the few who did not look at me with apprehension. Her returned smile filled my heart with hope and more love for my friend.

Soon, I made my way towards the tent where the meetings were held before Vida stopped me.

"Not that way," she said, a playful smile spread on her lips as she spoke the next few words, "his highness is waiting in his tents."

I flushed again, but turned and walked in the correct direction, avoiding the eyes of weary guards.

Kygo stood alone, his body hunched of a table covered with maps and scrolls. I stood at the entryway, admiring his handsome feature and the graceful arch of his body. His brows furrowed in concentration as he read the words on a single parchment.

As if he sensed my presence, Kygo looked up, his beautiful face breaking into a smile.

"Eona."

My heart soared at the sound of my name on his lips.

I crossed the room, each step closing the distance between us until there was nothing but the table blocking the path between our bodies.

"Kygo," I returned his smile.

He reached out his hand, his fingers brushing across my cheek in a tender caress. I felt myself leaning against his touch. His dark eyes moved across my face, searching and filled with concern. Suddenly, even the short distance between us felt like too much.

Kygo must have felt the same way, for he quickly made his walk around the table and swept me up in a tight embrace.

"It has been too long since I have held you in my arms."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and nodded into his chest. For a moment that seemed too brief, we stood in each other's arms. In the next, Kygo pulled back, his hand once again caressing my face.

"I have been worried about you, Eona," he said.

I started, "What do you mean?"

What did he have to worry about? Had he too seen the look of accusation in the people's eyes? Then another thought brought fear and dread to my heart. He had seen the accusations and have decided that it was no longer wise to keep me by his side. Who would blame him? His N_aiso_ had allowed herself to fall into enemy hands, became the lure that led so many men to their deaths, nearly killed the emperor by turning her back on a snake she thought she could trust, and lost the dragons that had protected the land. Surely, keeping me as his _Naiso_ would be unwise.

I pulled away, my eyes downcast. I did not want Kygo to see the fear that had entered my mind.

"Eona?"

"What is it that worries you, your highness?"

Kygo frowned and I could feel him studying me. After what seemed like a lifetime, he spoke.

"You have been acting… strange since you freed the dragons."

I stiffened. How would he know? Kygo had been even busier than I had been these past three days, with hardly any time to rest. He did not have time to observe me.

As if he read my thoughts, Kygo answered, "You think it is not true, but my eyes always look for you first wherever I go. You have been withdrawn these days. You avoid the eyes of those in the meeting tents and the villagers outside. You have been drawing yourself into the energy world. No," he said when I opened my mouth to protest, "don't deny it. I have seen the look on your face when you leave this world to seek the dragons in theirs."

His hand reached across the small distance between us and rested on my cheek.

"That is when I'm most afraid. Despite your empty, unresponsive eyes, those are the moments when you look the most at peace and most happy. I'm afraid that one day, you choose to stay there and no longer return to me."

My eyes flicked upwards to find Kygo's own eyes filled with truth and love. I felt the flare of hope rise in my chest.

"She was my dragon, Kygo, my everything. She was the source of my power, and now I am nothing."

Tears were burning at the back of my eyes, but I pushed them back. I could not let Kygo see me cry, not now.

"I did not forget what you sacrificed, Eona. You are not nothing, you are my _Naiso_ and the woman I love."

I bit back a sob. My heart jumped at his confession, but fell short. He still did not see it. Us being together was impossible. No one would accept it. No one would accept me and I no longer had any powers to prove myself with.

"I cannot be your _Naiso_, your highness," my voice was breaking. "I have nothing to offer."

"Eona…" he began, but I did not give him the chance to speak.

"I have neither wisdom, nor any skills in battle. Now that I no longer have my powers, I cannot help you make decisions that would bless the lands. I don't deserve your love either."

The last words were a whisper, a breath on the wind, for even as I spoke them, I did not want to hear them. I did not want those words to be true, yet I knew that it was.

"Do you really believe I made you my _Naiso_ because of your powers, Eona? Do you think I love you because you were the mirror dragoneye? Does everything that has happened not prove that my love for you is beyond your powers?"

I looked away.

"Eona," he said softly, "You have punched me, cross swords with me, abused my decisions, and disagreed with my judgments," my heart fluttered as I remembered the first time he spoke those words to me, "You have given me insight to what I am unable to see with my own eyes, given me the truth and your trust, and saved my life more than once. You are my voice of reason and my conscious. That is why you are my _Naiso_. As for my love, Eona, you are the moon to my sun."

The tears I had been working so hard to hold back sprang from my eyes upon his words.

"Kygo," I sobbed, my head still turned away, "don't you see? No one would accept me. They see me as nothing. No, worse. They see me as the one who lost the dragons. I see the fear and accusations in their eyes. Now, I have no powers to prove myself. My dragon, Kygo. She made me everything."

"Do not think you are the only one who lost something, Eona."

I looked up at Kygo. What could he have possibly lost? He is still king, he has his land and his people, he has his life. Slowly, Kygo lifted his hand to the hollow of his throat. The imperial pearl. His pearl. My mind snapped into understanding.

"If you are the dragoneye that lost the dragons, then I am the emperor that lost his pearl and his proof of power. I too feel the emptiness within my heart, Eona. Sometimes, I find myself reaching for it, but it is gone. Unlike you, I cannot even retreat into another world to remember my pearl. I know how you feel, but it is a new era now. The people will come to see that the returned pearl and freed dragons will protect the land. Already, the monsoons have lessened. It is not accusation in the eyes of the people. It is an acknowledgement for what you have sacrificed and lost. I have seen it and I know what it is. Eona, do not deny yourself your position as my _Naiso_. Do not deny my love for you."

My hand reached up and touched his over the hollow of his throat.

"I made you give up your pearl…"

"You made me do nothing. It was my choice."

His choice. The words made me think of Ryko, who had died by his choice, but with my doing. Then, Dela's face rose into my mind. Dela, who managed to smile despite all that she had lost. Even now, Dela faced the world with grace and poise, honoring the man she loved.

"Eona…" Kygo's strong hand cupped my face, concern in his eyes. "It was also your choice to release the dragons. Do not forget. It was a wise choice. A choice worthy of a _Naiso_."

I looked into the face of the man standing before me. He was right. I did not lose my dragon. I chose to set her free. I was not the only one who felt the emptiness within my soul, but I was the only one who behaved like a child, refusing to come out of my shell because of my fears.

I placed my hand over his. "I will be your _Naiso_."

His face broke out into the smile that I loved so much. He leaned in, his lips brushing gently against mines as I came forward to meet him. His other hand found the nape of my neck, pulling me in closer, deepening the kiss. I pressed my body into his, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles beneath his clothes.

"Eona," he breathed when we finally parted. "Eona, when I gave you my pearl, I told you that you were a queen to me. I meant that."

His eyes were locked onto mines. There was no doubt he could see the shock and question in my eyes, as I saw the fear and eager hope in his.

"I understand that this path will be difficult, but you and I have been through everything and more together. You and I have both suffered a great loss and have saved the lands. I cannot think of anyone better to share my fears and worries, as well as my happiness and joys. Eona, I am asking you to become my empress."

I stared at him, unable to speak. My mind swirled, fear prickling at my heart.

"I-I cannot, your highness."

"Eona! What reasons do you have to say no? Do you not love me? Do you deny that you are the moon to my sun?"

"The people will already have a difficult time accepting me as your _Naiso_, do you think they will accept me as your empress also? I have no royal blood, your highness. Do not forget I was once merely a salt mine worker."

"Why do you have so little faith in yourself, Eona? In me."

His voice was soft, and his gaze gentle. I could not look into his beautiful face any longer, but he would not release me from his hold.

"Did you not just accept your position as my _Naiso_?"

"No, I am your _Naiso_, and as your _Naiso_, this is the truth that I bring to you. I cannot be your empress. A _Naiso_ does not require royal blood, but an empress does. You are the emperor. It is your duty to marry a proper woman, keep a harem, and sire many sons."

Even as I said it, my heart broke. I could not be his empress, and I will not be a concubine. Even if I were his empress, could I accept other women in his life? I thought of Moon Orchid, of her great beauty and gentle kindness. Even with her, I was at unease. How could I even imagine sharing Kygo with others? Does this mean there will be no chance for our love? I could not be the moon to his sun, although he will always be my sun.

"Everything is different now, Eona," Kygo said, his voice still soft, "the land will be learning to accept a world where their king has no imperial pearl to prove his rule and a world with no dragons to rely on. I think they can also learn to accept an empress with no royal blood, but with all the wisdom of a great council. They can accept an emperor who loves and holds only one woman."

His last words sent my body into a stiff hold. A small smile played across his lips. "I will have only you, my love."

I closed my eyes and held his term of endearment close in my heart. Kygo understands my every fear and every need. He is the man I love. The sun to my moon, but can I do this? Would I have the strength?

I looked into his face, so beautiful and strong, still filled with the same fear and hope.

If I did not have enough strength, Kygo would give me his. I did not need to bear everything upon my own shoulders and I did not want him to suffer either. I we were together, could we create happiness tighter?

I stared into his face, searching. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. The little flare of hope was flickering wildly, waiting to either be extinguished once and for all, or to burst into a flame so strong it will never die.

I thought of my past together with Kygo, of our lies and mistrust. Was happiness truly possible despite all that had happened between us? Yet, despite all that, hadn't I placed my trust into Kygo's hand at the last moment with the black folio? And hasn't he done the same when he gave me his imperial pearl to return the dragons to their home and freedom in the celestial realm? The wondrous look of his leap of faith in me would never leave me.

I thought of the past few days, remembering Kygo's eyes on me every time I entered the meeting tents. He had not lied; he truly sought me out first wherever I went. I remembered his questions and search for advice during each meeting, his eyes dark and serious. He respected my opinions and believed in them. I looked into his eyes now, past the fear and hope, and could find nothing but love.

Yes. I could find happiness with this man. My heart soared at my realization and I smiled.

"Yes," I spoke aloud, "I will also only have you, my… my love."

My face flushed as the words escaped my mouth. Would I one day grow accustomed to say such words?

Kygo's own face cleared and brightened as he closed his mouth over mine, his hand sliding around my waist to pull me in closer. I shifted my body to meld myself against him. He pressed his lips harder into mines, his tongue parting my lips.

Gently breaking from our kiss, Kygo pressed his forehead to mine, his breathing as ragged as my own.

"I will make you happy, Eona. I promise."

"I know. I will make you happy too, Kygo," I said, returning his promise.

Smiling, his lips found mines once again as we held each other in our arms, hearts brimming with hope and joy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really, really loved the Eon/Eona duology, but I was just so unsatisfied with the ending because it didn't really resolve anything for me (and Ido! WHY?! I loved Ido! How could that happen to him?!). Anyways, I would love to have written a Eona/Ido ending, but I really wanted to write something that would give me some closure for the original story first.

I hope you liked the story! And please forgive (and let me know) of any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have. I tried to stick as close the the original writing style and personality of the characters as possible so let me know if anything seems off to you.

Thanks :)


End file.
